No one's perfect
by Crazybird101
Summary: What would happen if two of China's greatest villains met when they were younger?


**A random one-shot I came up with.**

**WARNING: OOCNESS, AU, and POSSIBLE SPOILERS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KFP**

**X.X**

Tai Lung pressed his back against the cool stone wall behind the Jade Palace. He took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. His master always told him that rage doesn't solve anything, but he was so ticked off right now that he had to take some time to himself for a while. Nobody even knew he was here. They all thought he ran off in the woods somewhere.

Of course he _could _go there. The first place they would search was his room. Then the village. Then the forest. And probably make their way here. He _really _didn't want to see anyone right now. Maybe he should wait until nightfall. They would've finished looking there. Yes. He will do that. But first he needed to get out of here first.

Taking one more breath, he silently jumped from the edge and allowed himself to land silently on the dirt floor. Taking one last look at the palace over his shoulder, he ran into the forest. He swiftly made his way through the endless obstacles found, whether it was a fallen tree or some rocks. But the young cat made it through. He didn't know how long he was running, but when he finally stopped it was almost sunset. Panting, he made his way to a small lake before collapsing on his knees. Without second thought, he took a pawful of water and slurped it down.

He panted a bit more before doing it again. But then he paused when he saw his reflection. He took a closer look but found nothing wrong. But the mere thought growled. If there was nothing wrong with himself then why did Oogway refuse him the Dragon Scroll? Why didn't his _master_ say anything? Growling louder, he swung he paw across his reflection, causing it to ripple. His ear twitched when he heard something else ripple. Looking back at the lake, he noticed something on the other side of the lake.

It was white as snow. A bird? Yes it was. But what kind? He couldn't think of any bird that was white like this. It was obviously slightly bigger then a goose or swan. He noticed it wearing what looked like a silver silk robe. Royalty perhaps? He couldn't help but take a step closer, peering curiously. This bird had caught his interest. He then took a step closer, but accidentally kicked a rock into the water. His ears perked up at this.

It was then he realised he had caught the bird's attention.

...

Shen angrily marched his way ahead of his wolf followers. But you wouldn't exactly call them his followers. The head wolf had his paw over his left eye while mumbling something quietly to himself. Shen ignored the whimpers and tired groans of the wolves behind him. He didn't care right now. The blood was still present on their clothing, never given the chance to even change before leaving. This is why they had to travel through the forest and not on any trails which led to villages or camps.

But again, Shen didn't care. As a matter of fact, he didn't care so much that he would let himself die in the woods alone. He had no reason to live. Nothing to fight for. His men could survive well without him. Lang is injured, but he'll survive. He can take care of the others. Eat his cold corpse for all he cares.

Smirking tearfully, he took off running from the others. This caught the wolves by surprise. "Shen!" Lang called. But Shen merely ignored him and continued running. Running in different directions. Ignoring his friend's call for him to come back. As he ran, tears dropped. He didn't care wether his fancy silk robes were getting cut by the exposed branches. But his feet did hurt. By the time he collapsed on the edge of a small lake he was bawling his eyes out. Burying his face in his large, baggy sleeves; Shen sobbed and sobbed.

His tears managed to remove some of the blood that stained his white face. But he didn't care. He would question the gods why they were doing this to him. But he already knew the answer from the beginning. He_ did _bring this on himself. He knew the consequences, but he didn't think his own parents would do this to him.

_Those dead pandas are probably laughing their heads off while seeing me like this, _the former prince thought bitterly. He then looked at the water. His reflection was perfectly still on the water's surface. The blue liquid now a flame color thanks to the setting sun. Some parts of his face and body were still red. Its not too late to wash it off. But there will be no point to it. He was marked. Condemned to suffer in his guilt. He angrily swung his wing across his reflection before sobbing once more.

He might as well die right now. Nobody would care.

But he stopped when heard a splash from the other side of the lake. He looked up. He didn't drop anything in the water. Sniffing, he then looked up and was surprised to see someone else. He thought he was alone. But instead there was a young snow leopard, perhaps in his early twenties like him, standing there. Was he looking at him? Well duh. Of course he would.

...

Tai Lung remained absolutely still. But he couldn't help but curse under his breath. So much for having some time to himself.

Shen was dumbstruck. Why was the cat looking at him? Was he going to attack him? If so then why didn't he do so right now? He is willing to actually _pay _this guy just to kill him. "Aren't you going to kill me?!" Shen called.

"What?!" Tai Lung called back. Didn't quite hear what he said.

"I said: Are you going to kill me?!" Shen replied.

Tai Lung scoffed and crossed his arms. "What gave you _that _idea?" he called.

"Your just standing there looking at him. Are you a bandit?" Shen asked.

"No." Tai Lung replied, slightly offended.

Shen blinked. "Oh. Sorry about that." he said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Tai Lung's expression softened. He then noticed the blood on him and his ears perked up in alarm. "Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!" he called.

Shen looked at him confusingly before realising he must've noticed the blood on him. "No! I'm...I'm fine." he replied.

Tai Lung crossed his arms again. No he wasn't! Something was obviously wrong with him. "I'm coming over there!" he called.

"What?!" Shen yelled.

"I said I'm coming over there! And don't even think about running!" Tai Lung called back as he made his way around the lake.

Shen groaned. But decided not to say anything. He sat back down on the edge of the lake. He didn't say anything once he saw the leopard sit beside him. Of course it wasn't too close. The two remained quiet for a second until Tai Lung spoke up.

"Why are you covered in blood?" he finally asked.

Shen sighed and hugged his knees close to his chest. "I don't want to talk about it. I've done a horrible thing. A horrible, horrible, thing." he whispered.

Tai Lung arched his brow. He was curious as to know what this horrible thing was. But then again it wouldn't be wise to question a killer, if he is one, with the same question over and over. So instead Tai Lung said nothing else about it. "What brings you out here then? You all by yourself."

Shen smirked. "Well...I'm not really by myself. I have others with me." he replied.

"Oh? Where are they then?" Tai Lung asked.

Shen's smirk disappeared and he hugged his knees closer. "I...ran away from them." he replied.

Tai Lung's ears perked up a bit. "Why did you run away from them?" he asked.

Shen sighed. "I needed some time to myself." he muttered.

Tai Lung then looked away. "Yeah? I needed some time to myself too." he sighed.

It was Shen's turn to be curious. He looked over to the snow leopard with a curious look in his eyes. "Why? What did you do to want some time to yourself?" he asked.

"It isn't what I _did_. It's what I didn't _get_." Tai Lung replied.

"And that's?"

Tai Lung swished his tail side to side a bit before turning to the peacock. "Have you ever been promised something since childhood by your own father, yet in the end you find out that you won't get?" he asked.

"_Oh, yes_." Shen replied. He remembered the time when his father had told him he would inherit the throne to Gongmen city. As a chick he was very excited by this. But now that he was cast out by his own father, the chances of _that _ever happening was zero to none.

Tai Lung nodded. "That's what happened to me today." he replied.

"You never told me what that something was." Shen said.

Tai Lung sighed. He really didn't want to mention the name right now. It would only anger him. "I don't wanna talk about it." he replied, looking up at the darkening sky.

Shen said nothing and looked up as well. He must admit, the sky looked beautiful. Always a different array of colors from dawn to dusk. Even on cloudy days there was always a hint of color in there. The different shades of grey for example. As a chick, he would sometimes envy the sky. He would wish every night that he would be blessed with color besides red and white. But his wish was never answered. Nowadays he cursed the gods for the way he looked.

"I'm a mistake." Shen blurted out.

Tai Lung turned to him. "What?" he asked.

"I said, I'm a mistake. Look at me. I'm not like most peacocks. I was born this way. The doctors gave me almost a year to live before I succumb to my 'disorder'." Shen said bitterly.

Tai Lung frowned. "So?" he said, "Just because your albino, doesn't make you a mistake. Each of us are born different. Look at me! I was found literally on the doorstep of my master's home. Abandoned."

Shen's eyes widened. "You mean you never knew your mama and baba?" he asked.

Tai Lung's ears flattened and he nodded sadly. "Of course I never really cared though." he then added coolly.

Shen looked away. "I have a mama and baba. But they never payed much attention to me." he murmured.

Tai Lung tilted his head slightly. "You royalty, aren't you?" he asked.

Shen nodded. "Yes. Thanks to my parents' _royal duties _they rarely noticed me. Sometimes I would blame my albinoism for it. I'm not _perfect _for them I guess. I'm an _accident_." he spat bitterly.

Tai Lung's whiskers twitched slightly and he placed a friendly paw on his shoulder. "_No one's perfect. _A wise master once told me that 'there are no accidents'. That my possible abandonment wasn't an accident. But destiny." he said.

Shen couldn't help but smile slightly. Those were perhaps the wises words he's ever heard anyone say. Not even his nana told him words like that. "Your right." he finally said before standing up. Tai Lung stood up as well.

_"Shen!"_

The two immediately swung their heads to the direction of the call, which was soon followed by others calling the same name. Tai Lung turned to Shen. "Your name is Shen?" he asked.

Shen nodded. "Shen. Prince of Gongmen city."

_Or former in this case, _he thought bitterly.

Tai Lung smiled and nodded, "Well then. I'm Tai Lung. First Warrior to ever master the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu."

Shen smirked. "Well then warrior. It was an honor having this conversation with you." Shen said before bowing respectfully.

"Same here my Prince." Tai Lung replied before bowing as well.

Shen smiled. "May our paths cross again in the future." he said. And then, as silent as a leaf, he ran into the forest and disappeared into the brush.

Tai Lung stayed where he was. Alone.

"No one's perfect. Yeah right." he muttered bitterly to himself. He had no idea what got him to say those words to the prince. But it felt like the right thing to do. Yet...

Tai Lung shook his head. "Then why didn't I become the Dragon Warrior? My life has been full of lies. Mere lies." he told himself hatefully. He then clenched his paws into fists and a growl escaped him. If he couldn't get what he wanted, then he would have no other option but to use force.

_I'm sorry master..._

Soon the spot where the leopard once stood was now empty. Leaving no trace of the friendship that had been formed there.

_But that's...another story._

End.

**X.X**

**No slash involved! :D**

**I really love Lord Shen and Tai Lung. And I think the two could learn from one another. By the way Lang is Wolf Boss. Since I couldn't come up with a name for him, might as well call him Lang. Sorry about any errors.**

**R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


End file.
